HalfBreed Induction
by wildkatz
Summary: Lucy, Priest, Priestess, and Hicks all set out to find the other priests. But along the way, certain pieces of Hicks' and Priest's pasts are revealed, and Hicks' unknown secret is revealed. Now it is up to them to stop the next Vampire War. Hicks/Priest
1. Chapter 1

**Half-Breed Induction**

**Wild: Hey peeps! I just recently got this movie back from my aunt, and I know not many people see this kind of thing happening, but I like the concept.**

**Aiya: Yeah, she's got some weird ideas, but I can't wait to see her pull this one off.**

**Wild: Priest, Lucy, Priestess, and Hicks have all set out together in search of the other Priests, to band together as to fight the upcoming battle- the final battle between the vampires and human beings.**

**Aiya: But along the way, pieces of all their pasts are revealed. Priest encounters faces he believed dead, Priestess struggles with conflicting feelings of betraying the Clergy, Lucy accepting her father being a Priest and her own growing powers.**

**Wild: And poor Hicks is having his own powers and past being brought to the forefront, as he is a valuable asset to many vampires and to the Clergy.**

**Aiya: So enjoy!**

_Italics = thoughts_

**I**

Lucy looked over her shoulder from riding behind the calm Priestess on their bikes, plowing through dust, wind, and grit trying to weasel in between their teeth. Priest rode not far behind them, swinging up beside them to smile assuring at Lucy.

She smiled back before looking at the one in the very back; her dear Hicks, the man she had believed she adored and would live the rest of her life with. Yet now she had found that her heart didn't belong to him. She had felt something for him; that she was absolutely positive about. But now, she found he had only been an exciting thrill in her life to occupy her time.

Hicks lugged along in the back, looking straight ahead and not even acknowledging her stare or even her wave in greeting to make sure he was okay. They had talked about their relationship shortly after they had killed Black Hat. They had embraced adoringly, but then she had told him what ailed her about their relationship.

She looked back ahead in shame. Hicks had understood enough, if anything flustered by her words, and how their relationship came to an abrupt close.

She shuddered and focused on the reservation she saw coming up ahead of them. She reached down to touch the small set of blades that the Priestess and her father had given her. She liked knives, and found she was very handy with them. So they had spent at least two days teaching her proper moves to kill a vampire…Hicks had been the dummy vamp.

**I**

Priest drove swiftly, steering with ease until the reservation came into view. He glanced over his shoulder to see Lucy riding securely behind Priestess, but Hicks seemed to be having difficulties. The boy had been down in the dumps ever since they had saved Lucy.

Not to mention his wounds had become rather major and even a few lethal cuts had started to become infected. Priest had checked, and saw no bites or further injuries, just scrapes, cuts, and bruises.

_If we get to the reservation, we can at least rest for a little while. This far out, the reservations shouldn't have gotten news of our betrayal yet, _he thought and sped up the pace, urging the others. Lucy and Priestess nodded and sped up their bike, revving their engine and pulling out into the forefront.

Hicks sped up, and zigzagged in and out, weaving as if pulling a thread to create an intricate pattern. Priest pulled back just a bit to watch Hicks, seeing the deep frown on his face and the hard features showing anger.

_He's mad about something, and being the time from when he looked mad, I'd guess it's got something to do with Lucy; _he thought and sped up faster, pulling closer to Hicks and revving his engine. Hicks glanced at him, cocking his head to the side. Priest jerked his head and revved harder, bursting forward. Hicks got the idea and put his foot harder on the speed pedal, lurching forward with great speed.

**I**

Hicks sped ahead, diving into a game of speed, and felt the adrenaline pumping through his system. But as adrenaline pumped through his stream, blood began to splatter faster and faster behind him.

He grunted against the pain cutting through his side and up his arm, beginning at the cuts spewing crimson. He felt the flesh beginning to knit together, and the pain increasing. He wanted to lie down, to watch his wounds close so he could wipe away the maroon off his flesh, and then weep away tears of his bloodline.

He growled and sped faster, seeing how close they were to the reservation, called Skull. It was a very well protected reservation, and guards stood at full alert and attention as the three motorbikes rolled up to their front gate.

"What is your business here?" they called out, pointing guns down at them.

Priest was the one to answer, "We're travelling, and need food, water, shelter, and a warm bed. We're also wounded."

"Are any of you infected?" the guards asked, and Hicks flinched and the sound of them cocking their guns. His blood boiled and he grit his teeth to hold back the moan he wanted to release in pain. He closed his eyes, and was suddenly glad that he had his goggles on. At least it would look like he was paying attention, or just rested.

"No; we had to go through the mountains, and it was rather treacherous. We need medical treatment, if you could kindly provide it," Priest called out, signaling to Hicks blood stained arm and side. Hicks didn't even flinch, only shuddered because true pain was beginning to wrack his system, trying to heal.

He bent forward slightly, and to the guards, it looked convincing. They nodded to each other then called out, "Open the gate!"

The large metal doors with the giant bold white numbers 75 opened up, and quickly the three of them zoomed inside. Lucy looked around eagerly, seeing humans like herself walking around inside. Familiars were locked n cages, staring out at her with feral grins. She touched her blades cautiously.

Priestess hopped off her bike and nodded to the small boy who rolled it away towards a garage. Priest walked inside, scanning the surroundings and keeping a careful eye on Lucy. His daughter was truly beautiful, like her mother. He smiled slightly, or rather the corner of his mouth quirked up.

Shannon had been magnificent, but sadly, he had to leave her when he joined the Priests. Lucy and Shannon shared the same face, but instead of jet black ebony for hair, Lucy possessed blazing fire for locks.

Priest was quickly snapped out of his foggy world as the guards cried out. They swarmed around them, masks shielding their faces. However, their guns weren't targeted at him, Lucy, or Priestess. He swung around rapidly as saw Hicks stumble before collapsing to one knee.

"Hicks?" he asked, stepping forward before a guard called out, "Don't touch him! He could be infected! Check his pupils and his neck!"

Guards surged forward with plastic shields and guns at the ready, wrenching up Hicks' neck to jerk it from side to side. Priest watched in confusion as he turned on one of the guards.

"He is not infected. He was not bitten!" he argued and one of the guards pointed his gun at Priest.

"Sorry, but he is showing symptoms of vampirism, and we cannot take any sort of chances. Not to mention a vampire can bite you anywhere. You did say he was bleeding, correct? Well now we can give him medical treatment…and a proper burial if he is infected. Either that, or he can be branded and herded together with the rest of these beasts!" the guard cried out and pointed his gun at Hicks as multiple guards took away all his weapons.

"These will be confiscated," a large soldier stepped forward and peeled away his mask. A rock carved stern face revealed itself. Amber brown hair was matted down and cut short, and a large scar was etched into the man's face, diagonal to his ice blue eyes. "You will now all be taken and checked over for vampire bites…and while that's happening, we'll take good care of your friend here."

"Hicks!" Lucy cried out as they grabbed her, herding her and Priestess off into the building. Priest struggled and jerked away from the hands trying to grab him. Instead, he was met with a cocky grin from the broad soldier and a barrel of a gun pointed in his face.

"Don't struggle, Priest and Priestess…we've got nothing against you, no matter what the Clergy may have in mind," the soldier said and grinned. "The name's General Striker, and for now, I'll be your host. I hope you'll join us for dinner once we figure out how your friend is, and once you're all cleaned up."

Priest growled and watched in horror as they dragged away Hicks, and herded Lucy and Priestess like cattle before an iron door was slammed after him, obscuring his view.

**I**

Lucy screamed out in fear and horror as they tossed the two women into a confined room. Priestess quickly shielded Lucy, stepping in front and staring the men down menacingly, who only grinned, peeling away their masks.

"Now, now, we aren't gonna hurt ya. We're only going to point you towards the showers, and wash your clothes. You'll find new ones already waiting for you in the baths," one handsome man said, grinning a brilliant white smile at Lucy, captivating her.

She shuddered and looked at the bathroom and slowly inched towards it before the men clucked.

"We'll be needing your weapons, miss," the man said, holding out his hand. Priestess instantly went on the defense and pointed her blade at him.

"Our weapons remain with us. No exceptions and no arguments," she said coldly, eyeing them all as Lucy began shaking again. She felt the heavy cold tension hanging in the air, and she felt the icy shivers racking up his spinal cord.

The men stared at her before backing off.

"Very well. We will be outside waiting for you when you're finished washing and are dressed," they said in unison and closed the door behind them, and Lucy heard the click of a lock being pulled tight.

"Are they going to kill us?" she stuttered, looking at the Priestess. She received no answer and shivered, instead being hearded towards the bathrooms with gentle words from the older woman.

"Just stay strong, and wait…stay with me, pray with me, and I shall get us out of here," she whispered, and Lucy nodded.

**I**

Priest stared in fury at the men standing in front of him. They had made him wash and bathe, taking away almost all his weapons and dressed him in new clothes, only allowing him to keep his cloak.

"Where are the others?" he questioned, and General Striker grinned at him before holding out an arm.

"Follow me, and you'll see your friend," he said, opening a door and wlaking through, leading the way. Priest quickly followed, staring left and right cautiously. He saw men locked in cells unil they began changing into surgical rooms.

Doctors were huddled in one room, examining specimens with intent and curiosity. And there, amongst them, lay Hicks barely breathing, shaking body.

"Hicks!" he called out, jumping forward when he was held back by the men, firm hands holding back his strength. He stared as Hicks' body jerked and sorrowful, pained eyes turned towards him, alert and awake. "What are you doing? What are you doing to him?"

General Striker smirked and signaled for the door to be opened. Doctors quickly hurried and threw open the door to the room. They waved and chattered with him idly before bringing Priest closer to the table. General Striker hoevered over Hicks' head and gentle stroked the boy's head.

Hicks was strapped to the table, held down by leather straps and metal ones, both on his hands and feet. His eyes were wide and awake, and following them all, but remained glued to Priest, begging for help. Yet as Priest looked, he saw that blood had been wiped away from flesh, and no stitches were revealed.

General Striker leaned down close to Hicks' head and said, "Tell me Priest…have you ever heard of half-breeds?"

**I**

**Wild: Well, there's my first chapter. I know it isn't much, but I wanted to go ahead and get it going. I tried to make it kinda straight forward like the movie is, but please review and correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Aiya: she tends to be quite wrong very, very often. So in this case, you don't like something, give the order and I'll beat her head in the nearest wall and stab her for ya. I'll be the new Black Hat! *snaps fangs***

**Wild: *gulps* Please review, and tell me what ya think so far. Just please remember that the story will eventually become centered around Hicks and Priest (I swear I'll come up with some other name for him)**

**Aiya: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Half-Breed Induction**

**Wild: Well, here's the second chapter! I hope that I can start building up some action in these chapters. It would seem in my thoughts that General Striker could produce many good fights and arguments.**

**Aiya: Anyway, please do enjoy. We don't have anything else to say other than that.**

**Wild: Enjoy and review please!**

**II**

**P**riest's eyes narrowed at the word half-breed. It was a label for the human beings born of humans and a vampire. It was extremely rare for half-breeds to be born, especially when vampires had been put on the reservations. They were uncommon as it was very hard for a vampire to give birth, and it was even more difficult for a human being to give birth to a Halfling.

Half-breeds were very rare, and hard to find after the Great War, as they had either been exterminated along with the rest of the vampires, or had gone into very secret, desolate hiding. It was considered a coincidence of great proportions if you came across a half-breed. Some considered it an honor, but to the Clergy, they were seen as practically lower than even a vampire.

Half-breeds could walk beneath the sun, and were immune to practically all illnesses. They often times were a jumbled mass of limbs, thrown together to look even worse than a vampire's slimy skin, and their eyes were lost in the skin.

_But what did this have to do with Hicks?_ Priest thought over this question as General Striker grinned down at Hicks, who growled and fought against his restraints. The older general was obviously teasing and taunting the boy, for reasons that Priest couldn't comprehend.

Then he thought of it and looked at Hicks with disbelief. Hicks stared at him for a moment before letting out a soft breath and lowering his eyes.

"So you figured it out, huh, Priest? You see, when we had this dear friend of yours, Hicks, tested; we discovered his very unique DNA. His file and information is also not amongst any of our records, neither updated nor old. It is as if he never existed," General Striker said and tapped on Hicks' forehead, angering the male on the table. Hicks snarled and fought against his restraint again, but received a powerful fist to the head, which had him curling up and relaxing again as not to be wounded.

"I requested it; not exactly fond of having to constantly go in to have information updated. I prefer to live by my own laws, not the Clergy's," Hicks growled before Striker hissed, leaning over him menacingly. He clasped his hand firmly around Hicks' throat and stared at Hicks with cold eyes.

"Even with your condition?" Striker asked before looking at Priest, "Wasn't it your job to hunt down all involved with the vampires, or any who were part or full vampire?"

"Only those who posed a threat to the Clergy or to my family," Priest responded quickly, still staring at Hicks, examining him. The fine toned muscles were apparent, and no scars were marring the tanned skin from being beneath the blazing hot sun.

"And you think that a half-breed, one who looks human but holds the hunger of a vampire, being so close to your family AND to humans, even becoming their sheriff, couldn't cause a threat to society?" Striker asked, walking around to lean back against the steel table. "You don't seem to understand, Priest. We can't let him leave here."

Hicks' jaw tightened and flexed as he jerked against the leather binding him, making many of the doctors flinch as the table moved, the screws pinning the table to the floor groaning under the weight of strength driving against it forcefully. Striker glanced over his shoulder as Hicks growled out, "You can't keep me here. I'm a citizen, the same as any other, and I have rights the same as you! You cannot keep me here!"

"Oh, but we can, can't we Priest?" General Striker purred and ran a finger along Hicks' jaw and tapped his nose before grinning at Priest, sauntering past him with a triumphant grin. "Go ahead and tell him; he is a threat, and will never leave this reservation again. So you better say your goodbyes, and are prepared for dinner and a sweet dream. 'Cause this will be the last time you'll ever see your friend as a free man."

The doctors quickly scurried out after the General, as did the men dressed in armor and with gas masks, obedient and marching like the soldiers they were trained to be.

Priest just stood there, staring at Hicks.

**II**

**H**icks felt the incredible need to break the restraints binding him to the cold, blood-scented table that chilled his skin and made goose bumps scattered across his flesh. He wanted to break the bonds, leap from the table, rush past Priest, and rip the throat out of General Tight Ass.

But when Hicks lifted his head to stare at the ceiling, he was suddenly staring at Priest. He had moved silently, and it made Hicks flinch and almost shout a curse. But when he saw the betrayed, calculating gaze of the Priest examining him, it made Hicks look away.

"I know what you're thinking, Priest," Hicks said softly, imaging the whole scene playing out in his mind. It had always ended the same way. It had happened when he had moved to Lucy's town, before, and now it was happening after.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You're thinking, 'How could I have never noticed? How could I have never noticed that a disgusting creature like a half-breed was right beneath my very nose? How could I not have told that he was one?'" Hicks said, biting out the words. "You're thinking, 'He never told me.' And you're right; I probably don't deserve to live after keeping it hidden from Lucy, you, and from Owen."

Priest stared down at him, and Hicks could feel his gaze.

"Look, could you just say something, and just get on with it! Go ahead and kill me or something! Just stop staring at me all the time!" hicks growled, clenching his fists together until his nails punctured the skin, blood leaking out from his palms.

Priest looked at the pitiful look on the ever proud, courageous Hicks' face then at the small drops of blood that steadily hit the floor in a plip-plip-plip-plip sounding sequence, steadily increasing. Priest reached out slowly, cautiously and gingerly picked up Hicks' hand, tapping the fingers.

Hicks' stared at him, and then slowly opened his palm. Priest nodded and looked down, examining the little half-moon marks on Hicks' palm. He traced over them, wiping away the blood carefully. Then he looked at his fingertips, examining the blood.

_It looks black, _he thought distantly before looking closer at Hicks' own fingertips. Instead of the smooth, rounded edges of human nails, Hicks had become pointed and deadly sharp. Priest carefully set them back down and looked at Hicks' face.

"Why didn't you tell me, Hicks?" he asked slowly. He felt betrayed; he thought the boy had trusted him to say something about a condition like this. Had he been mistaken? Did the boy not trust him at all?

Hicks gulped before saying, "You're a Priest…what Priest would want to travel with someone that is half of that which you are supposed to kill. Besides, it was Priests that came and killed my father before he died."

"You're father was a vampire? Is that how you are-a-?"

"A half-breed," hicks bit out with a snarl of fury and a jerk on his restraints again. Then he turned his face to stare up at the bright light, clenching and unclenching his fists tightly. "My father and mother…they were both low class citizens, in a district far from here, where vampires probably still run rampant in secret forces. They were once barren, as I was their only son."

Priest listened, watching hicks' face become sullen and distant.

"Shortly before my father was murdered by Priests, he became a vampire. And before he fully turned into one of them, he raped my mother, and she became pregnant with me. But when the Priests asked her if anything had happened to her, she said no…she knew what fate would become of me, and she knew what I was soon after I was born…and then she hung herself, leaving only my father's gun behind."

Priest lowered his eyes as he listened to Hicks' tale. The boy had both his parents stripped of him, and now, he was going to be locked away for having a secret revealed.

"So I trained myself to resist the urge to drink blood. I learned to live and sneak around, stealing and hunting like the animal that I partly was," Hicks said, anger growing in his voice.

"Hicks, you are not-," Priest started before being abruptly cut off.

"I killed someone Priest!" Hicks snapped, jerking up against his restraints, but was held fast. Priest jerked back, never seeing the boy in such fury. He stared at the man held fast to the table in disbelief. "I killed someone when I was only three years old. He never saw me coming, didn't hear me; couldn't even smell me. I moved in after him, tracking and hunting him, stalking him like prey. I knew where to deliver the killing bite; I relished it when I had blood in my mouth. So don't you go telling me that I am not a beast! I am!"

He snarled and glared at Priest for a long moment of silence before lying back onto the table.

"That's why I was so hesitant to tell Owen about Lucy and I. I never had sex with Lucy, because I didn't want to take the chance of having history repeat itself. I couldn't let that happen to her; not to Lucy," Hicks whispered softly. "I didn't want anything to happen to her; I loved her."

Priest stared at him before reaching out a hand and placing it lightly on top of Hicks' head and leaning down to meet his eye.

"Hicks', you could have told me. The fact that you've remained this strong shows how powerful you are. And I am so sorry that I couldn't do anything about these men holding you down here," he said, and heard Hicks' give a faint chuckle.

"I'm not as helpless as these men seem to imagine I am. I won't let myself be kept here…I can't stay in the shadows all my life without ever seeing the sun again. I'll go mad," he said then looked at Priest. "I need your help to get me out of here…please, Father?"

Priest blinked at Hicks', amazed. He saw that flicker of life in those eyes again, blazing with vigorous intent to live. It astounded him how this one being had seen so much, but had lived on just the same. Indeed, Hicks' would have made a good Priest if he had only had the abilities.

He then leaned down and took out a small cross medallion, carved and cut from the finest nugget of aquamarine topaz; extremely hard to find, and even harder to cut. He pressed it into Hicks' hand, and closed the fingers tightly around it.

"When you hear the call of the vampire, break out of these chains, and run outside. We will be waiting for you outside," he said, looking at Hicks as the boy nodded slowly, closing his hand firmly around the cross. Then Priest stood straight and turned around to leave.

"Thank you, Priest," Hicks said softly, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around slowly and said, "My name isn't Priest…it's Eli."

**II**

**L**ucy walked out of the room, being escorted by a large man. She had been changed into an ebony black dress with lace trimmings that hugged her every curve. Priestess walked proudly behind her. She had demanded to keep her own uniform, not giving into the men's glares or threats.

Lucy shuddered, checking to make sure her set of knives, strapped to her legs, were still in place. Priestess wouldn't let her walk out without strapping them on.

"As a precaution, Lucy. I do not trust these men. They reek of evil and blood," Priestess had said, staring Lucy straight in the eye. Her words now echoed in Lucy's mind as she walked along, men flanking the two women, and two guards in front.

They were being led down a series of corridors, of which Lucy memorized each passageway in case of an emergency. She scanned each one quickly, before averting her gaze back to the front before any of the guards noticed her wandering eyes.

Soon enough, they entered a large dining hall, where men were already gathered and banging their fists on the table in anticipation for a meal. A couple brutes whistled and smiled wide when they saw Lucy and Priestess being led inside and seated at the table. Lucy sat roughly ,being practically pushed into her seat while Priestess glared at the man, and seated herself quietly, staring at the food with a calculating, wary gaze.

_It could be poisoned, _Lucy thought, and recalled having the same fears when BlackHat had kidnapped her to get to her Father. _They're holding us prisoner too…I don't trust these men, even though they are soldiers. They aren't nice. They're torturing Hicks and keeping him here! He doesn't deserve to be locked in this God forsaken compound._

"I want to see Hicks," Lucy said, looking at Priestess. She looked at Lucy and leaned close, brushing aside a stray strand of hair before saying, "You can't right now. They have him somewhere, and we can't go outside this room right now. All we can do is wait for your father."

Lucy whimpered and leaned back in her chair, tightly gripping the arms of the leather chair to refrain herself from screaming or crying at the soldiers as they wooed her, kept yelling, even started singing horribly off key.

Until finally, Father and the horrid man, General Striker, strode in. the men cheered as General Striker grinned, waving to many of the men.

"No hats at the dinner table, Abe," he chastised, and instantly, the man took off his hat. Priest took a seat next to Lucy, and immediately, she reached across to firmly squeeze his hand. She leaned close and whispered, "I want to see Hicks."

He grasped her hand, and when she mentioned hicks, his grasp seemed to tighten further until she was sure he possible broke one or two of her bones. She inhaled her breath sharply as she said, "Dad?"

He stared at her, and she watched something akin to anger, fear, or maybe even full blown rage inside his eyes before he said, "When I say, be ready to run with Priestess. Don't look back…we aren't leaving Hicks in a place like this…I promise you that, Lucy."

**II**

**Wild: Well, there's my second chapter kid!**

**Aiya: We don't exactly have that much to say other than that we are slowly developing the plot more thoroughly.**

**Wild: Yeah, so other than that, we hope that you enjoyed our story, and ask you kindly to review. Now we bid you a kind farewell.**

**Aiya: Bah-Bye!**


End file.
